1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to image or light sensor chip packages, and, more specifically, to image or light sensor chip packages having an image or light sensor chip with metal structures connected to an external circuit through wirebonded wires or a flexible substrate.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
In recent years electronic technology has advanced, with each passing day presenting more new high-tech electronic products to the public. Such products have typically followed a trend of being lighter, thinner, and handier in order to provide more convenient and comfortable usage. Electronic packaging plays an important role in the fulfillment in the communication industry and for digital technology. Such electronic products have increasingly included digital imaging functions such as provided by digital camera and video features.
The key component that makes a digital camera and a digital video camera capable of sensing images is a photo-sensitive device. The photo-sensitive device is able to sense the intensity of light and transfer electrical signals based on the light intensity for further processing. Such photo-sensitive devices typically utilize a chip package to make the photo-sensitive chip connectable to an outer electrical circuit through the substrate and also to protect the photo-sensitive chip from external contamination and prevent impurities and moisture from contacting the sensitive area of the chip.